Pretender Pirates Chapter 1: My ship for a patch of land
Content It had been a week and still no sight of land. For the first time in his two months of sailing Captain Alexander Graham thought that maybe he would die. NO!! His mind had to be clear of those bad thoughts! HE HAD TO FIND AN ISLAND!! Before arriving at the Dead Sea, the Grand Line, his first mate and friend Martin King, one of the only current three crewmembers, had told him to buy a log pose from the old man at the lighthouse. Unfortunately, young Alexander had thought the old man was just trying to squeeze them money just as he had when he repaired their ship from the damages of his “little pet”. Now he was facing the consequences, with no supplies and no way to know where an island may be he was simply as good as a dead man. Only old crackers remained which unfortunately were filled with grubs. Also, there was the daily fishing which unfortunately, due to them being close to the Calm Belt was not very productive. His only hope was that he may stumble upon an island and buy a Log Pose there. “Dinner is served!!” he heard Luther shout. His cook, and one of the two who survived the Great Blood Pirates massacre. Even after that event he was still loyal to his captain. After witnessing… the death of his brother. “God bless you Luther!! I am so hungry!!” from the crow’s nest jumped down an enormous man. Martin was considered the strongest man of their island and after being the first on the land to have sailed out made him even more respected. He was by far the strongest man in brute force Alexander had seen and in many ways was a great addition to the crew. “Today,” started saying Luther as they both entered the kitchen “I have managed to make a healthy dinner out of a fish I caught yesterday by building a fishing pole!” he looked proudly at the fish now in front of them “And what are we supposed to do? Clap? We know you’re lying! You’ve got that devil fruit of yours so that’s no trouble for you!” replied angrily Martin; he was really tired of talking and wanted to eat. It was true, the Logia user of the crew was Luther, he had eaten the Steam Steam Fruit and had taken full advantage of that ability. He could kill loads of fish just by taking a pipe and blowing into the water through the pipe. Fish would pop up dead with steam coming out of their mouths. As they were eating a sound suddenly took them away from their plates. Had they heard cannons? Had they heard civilization?! If it was another pirate crew who cared?! They’d be slaves and then when they arrived at an island they would use their powers to escape. As they went to the deck they found no ship. All of their jaws fell open at the sight before them. “Weren’t you watching the surroundings at the crow’s nest, Martin?” asked Alexander dumbstruck “I tried but after some time I started reading a book” said Martin calmly “Well I hope that book was interesting because… WE NEARLY MISSED AN ISLAND!!” shouted angrily Luther The island before them was enourmous, It was mostly taken by a city which seemed to be in the middle of a festival as cannons could be heard, the buildings were adorned in colours and lots of coloured balloons were now infesting the air above it. “If we missed,” Alexander started saying “I swear the crew was cut to only two.” “But we didn’t so we still are a trio. The Logia user, the "normal" one and the Zoan man, our captain.” The last of the devil fruit users, Alexander, had been given the fruit by Martin and Luther after they found it on an enemy ship, apparently the other crew was hesitant as to eat it or not. This thing crossed through the trio’s mind but after some time they decided to test it. Alexander soon was enveloped in hair and grew dog like features. It was not until Martin saw the spots on his arms and legs, the hair on the back of the neck and the inability of not to smile that he identified Alexander as a Hyena man. Now each one of the trio was a devil fruit user, and each one of the three different types. “Martin! Head towards that island! Luther, go check for any docks for us to land!” Alexander was now shouting as a true captain Martin headed towards the steering wheel and Luther turned into steam and flew off towards the island. He soon returned to tell them that there was a dock a little bit to the left of the current direction. As they threw anchor at the dock and came out of the ship, a swarm of people approached them happily. They started saying things like: wouldn’t you want a nice tie, sir? Or: Do you mind buying some chocolates to a poor man? Anyways, it seemed all of them wanted to sell them something. As they left the swarm behind at the dock they passed a sign that said: Welcome to Upper Heaven! Now entering the higher class section! Interestingly, the word high seemed to have been written over another word: lower. New Characters Alexander Graham Martin Pestico Luther Arianda Category:Fanon Story